This invention relates to apparatus for handling parts and, more particularly, to apparatus for transferring parts and for turning the parts over. The invention has more specific reference to apparatus in which parts are loaded into fixtures on a continuously moving table and are carried around by the table while an operation such as a machining operation is being performed on the parts. Subsequently, each part is turned over on the table and again is carried around by the table so that the operation can be performed on the other side of the part.